High molecular weight linear polyesters and copolyesters of glycols and terephthalic or isophthalic acid have been available for a number of years. These are described inter alia in Whinfield et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,465,319 and in Pengilly, 3,047,539, incorporated herein by reference. These patents disclose that the polyesters are particularly advantageous as film and fiber formers.
With the development of molecular weight control, the use of nucleating agents and two-step molding cycles, poly (ethylene terephthalate) has become an important constituent of injection moldable compositions. Poly(1,4-butylene terephthalate), because of its very rapid crystallization from the melt, is uniquely useful as a component in such compositions. Workpieces molded from such polyester resins, alone or combined with reinforcements, in comparison with other thermoplastics, offer a high degree of surface hardness and abrasion resistance, high gloss, and lower surface friction.
Stable polyblends of poly(1,4-butylene terephthalate) and poly(ethylene terephthalate) can be molded into useful unreinforced and reinforced articles. See Fox and Wambach, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,394, incorporated herein by reference.
Block copolyesters containing units derived from poly(1,4-butylene terephthalate) and from an aromatic/aliphatic or aliphatic polyesters are also known. See, copending application U.S. Ser. No. 752,325, filed Dec. 20, 1976, incorporated herein by reference. Such block copolyesters are useful per se as molding resins and also in intimate combination with poly(1,4-butylene terephthalate) and/or poly(ethylene terephthalate.
It has been proposed to increase the impact strengths of polyesters by adding various modifiers. For example, Brinkmann et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,659 disclose that a useful family of modifiers comprises polyalkyl acrylates, methacrylates and/or ethacrylates. Baron et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,073 disclose that a useful impact modifier for such polyesters is an aromatic polycarbonate. Schlichting et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,748 disclose that a rubber-elastic graft copolymer having a glass temperature below -20.degree. C. is a useful modifier. Lane, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,013, and Farnham et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,202 disclose that useful impact modifiers comprise multiple stage polymers having a rubbery first stage and a hard final stage, preferably including units derived from alkyl acrylates, especially butyl acrylates. Baron et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,016 (corres. German Pat. No. 2,650,870) disclose an impact modifier combination comprising a blend of a polyurethane and an aromatic polycarbonate. Copending application Ser. No. 870,679, filed Jan. 19, 1978, discloses an impact modifier combination comprising a segmented block copolyester and an aromatic polycarbonate. Copending application Ser. No. 957,801, filed Nov. 6, 1978, discloses an impact modifier combination comprising a blend of a polyalkylacrylate and an aromatic polycarbonate. Gergen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,996 disclose an impact modifier combination comprising a selectively hydrogenated monoalkenyl arene-diene block copolymer, and an engineering thermoplastic, e.g., poly(aryl ether), poly(aryl sulfone), polycarbonate, acetal, etc. Nakamura et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,428, disclose poly(1,4-butylene terephthalate) or blends with other polyesters, impact modified with conjugated diene-vinyl copolymers grafted with methyl methacrylate and aromatic polycarbonates, filled and/or flame retardant. Nakamura et al do not disclose mineral fillers selected from clay, mica and/or talc. All of the foregoing patents and the applications are incorporated herein by reference.
It has now been discovered that such polyesters can be greatly improved in impact strength as molded as well as after annealing and at -20.degree. F., by intimately admixing therewith an impact improving modifier combination comprising a conjugated diene/acrylic or methacrylic monomer graft copolymer resin and an aromatic polycarbonate resin and a mineral filler, selected from clay, mica and/or talc. They can be produced more readily in a variety of colors. As will also be shown, the new compositions of this invention can also be rendered flame-retardant.